With the introduction of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, individuals are now more readily accessible than ever before. By utilizing such communications devices, individuals are able to exchange electronic communications with each other in various forms, such as by a phone call, a text message, an email, a videoconference, or via a social networking service. Each form of communication, or communications service, may be available on a device via an application.
With various communications services available for an individual to be reached, it may be difficult for the individual to promptly respond to every electronic communication received. In addition, an individual may not be available at a particular time to respond to communications received. Therefore, the device may provide an indication of the missed communications from the various communications services.